


Sugar Delight

by Beathen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus celebrate a special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on January 9th, 2006. I own nothing - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"Make a wish, then blow out the candles."

Severus looked up from his book at the lumpy, garish-colored confection Harry was holding, that was about to topple under the weight of a bunch of little candles, and raised an eyebrow. "And the occasion is...?"

Harry wasn't put off by the cool reception he was receiving, (he'd actually been expecting it), and flashed a smile. "Your birthday."

"Go away, brat, and take that...inevitable stomach ulcer with you." Severus turned back to his book.

"Oh, Severus." Harry called out in a sing-song voice. When his lover looked up, Harry swiped a bit of the frosting from the side onto his index finger, reached out to Severus and wiped it on the Potions Master's lips. 

Placing the cake on the coffee table, Harry then bent down to lick it off. "Mmmm. Yummy." He stepped back to meet the smoldering gaze of the other man and picked up the cake once more. "Cake?"

With a groan, Severus responded, "I'll have that cake and eat it too, but not off of a plate."

Harry fairly beamed with delight. "New rule - you can't use your hands to eat it!"

"I wasn't planning to."

~~~~~

When the house elves came in the next morning to clean up, they were appalled at the sight. There was frosting all over the bed, couch, floor, tables, tub...

Apparently someone had had a _very_ fun birthday!

~~The End~~


End file.
